Neu-Y'Lyntius
[[Datei:TMNT_Entity_Below_b.jpg|thumb|300px|'Neu-Y'Lyntius']] Neu-Y'Lyntius ist eine Kolonie des uralten Volkes der Y'Lyntianer in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Beschreibung Die Kolonie von Neu-Y'Lyntius lag auf einer Felsplattform inmiten eines Lavasees, der der Stadt als natürliche Verteidigungsanlange diente. Über der Kolonie hing der für das Leben und die Technologie der Y'Lyntianer unentbehrliche, energiespendende Mondkristall. thumb|left|200px|Der Kristallmond von Neu-Y'LyntiusDas wichtigste Gebäude in der Stadt war der Sitz des Erzmagiers, ein spitz zulaufender Turm, der ein riesiges Gewölbe enthielt, in welcher die Y'Lyntianer ihren Winterschlaf verbracht hatten; eine "Kammer der Chroniken", in welcher die Geschichte des y'lyntianischen Volkes aufgezeichnet war; und eine Waffenkammer, welche mit lavaresistenten Waffen und Rüstungen ausgestattet war. Außerhalb der Stadt stand ein weiteres Gebäude, welches man von der Stadt aus über eine Brücke erreichen konnte. In der Spitze dieses Gebäudes befand sich - ähnlich wie im alten Y'Lyntius - eine spezielle Kammer, "Sternenkammer" genannt, von wo der Hohe Rat die vom Mondkristall erzeugte Energie bündelte und sie für eine Reihe von ungeklärten Aufgaben verwenden konnte. Die Stadt (oder zumindest der Lavasee) lässt sich über einen mit schweren Schotten gesicherten Tunnel erreichen. Die Schotten selbst sind mit Schlössern versehen, die auf die Energie der Kristalle reagieren, die die Y'Lyntianer benutzen, um ihre Technologie zu betreiben. Um sie zu öffnen, muss nur ein Kristallfragment in die Kerbe im Schloss eingesetzt werden, wobei die polare Ausrichtung des jeweiligen Kristalls für den korrekten Energiefluss für die Öffnung der Tür wichtig ist. Um den Lavasee zu überqueren, war entweder eine Seilbahn notwendig, die an einer Stelle des Seeufers eingerichtet worden war, oder einer der frei fliegenden Transportschweber, welche die Y'Lyntianer zur Fortbewegung innerhalb der Stadt einsetzten. Geschichte thumb|200px|Die Kolonie in ihrer BlütezeitDie Kolonie von Neu-Y'Lyntius wurde vor Jahrtausenden in einer riesigen, mit einem Lavasee gefüllten Kaverne tief unterhalb von New York City erbaut, nachdem das ursprüngliche Reich von Y'Lyntius durch eine Reihe von katastrophalen Ereignissen, an denen die Y'Lyntianer nicht unschuldig gewesen waren, im Meer versunken war. Einigen Y'Lyntianern war es gelungen, der Vernichtung im allerletzten Moment zu entgehen, zusammen mit einem großen Fragment jenes Kristalls, dessen Energie das alte Y'Lyntius zur herrschenden Macht ihrer Zeit erhoben hatte. Schließlich gelangten die Flüchtlinge an die amerikanische Ostküste, und wohl um weiteren Nachstellungen zu entgehen, errichteten sie ihre neue Wohnstatt unterirdisch. Die Y'Lyntianer gewöhnten sich rasch an ihre neue Lebensweise, doch einige Zeit später begann die Energie ihres lebenspendenden Mondkristalls zu versiegen, so dass die meisten von ihnen gezwungen waren, sich in eine Art Schlafstarre zu begeben, bis eine kosmische Konjunktion den Kristall wieder mit Energie speisen würde. Nur einer von ihnen blieb wach, um über die Stadt zu wachen: Der Erzmagier, der Anführer des Hohen Rates von Neu-Y'Lyntius. Der Erzmagier sicherte die Stadt vor Eindringlingen und versklavte oder vernichtete jeden, der die Stadt entdeckte und sich zu tief in sie hineinwagte. Jahrtausende später aber kamen die Turtles zusammen mit ein paar neuen Freunden in die versunkene Stadt, um dort Zuflucht zu suchen. Als der Erzmagier sie angriff, sahen die Turtles gezwungen, sich zu verteidigen, ud im Laufe des folgenden Kampfes wurde der Erzmagier selbst in Winterstarre versetzt. thumb|left|200px|Die Zerstörung von Neu-Y'LyntiusMonate später jedoch ereignete sich eine Konjunktion, die den Mondkristall wieder auflud und die Menschen von Neu-Y'Lyntius aus ihrem Schlaf weckte. Die meisten Y'Lyntianer hatten jedoch in ihrem Winterschlaf nichts von ihrem alten Hochmut verloren, und so begann der Hohe Rat, die versunkene Insel von Y'Lyntius wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu heben, ungeachtet der tektonischen und klimatischen Katastrophen, die infolgedessen die Erdoberfläche heimsuchen würden. Die Turtles, denen die Folgen dieses Versuchs nicht verborgen blieben, und die gemäßigte Y'Lyntianerin Versallia stoppten diesen katastrophalen Plan, indem sie eine ähnliche Energierückkopplung wie bei der Zerstörung des alten Y'Lyntius auslösten. Dabei wurde die Sternenkammer auseinandergerissen und versank zusammen mit dem Kristallmond, der sich aus seiner Verankerung an der Höhlendecke losgerissen hatte, und dem Rest von Neu-Y'Lyntius im Lavasee. Auftritte *"Das Geheimlabor", Teil 3 ("Notes from the Underground - Part 3") *"Das Geheimnis der Kristalle" ("Return to the Underground") *"The Entity Below" Bilder-Galerie TMNT Neu-Ylynt tunnel a1.jpg|Der Tunnel nach Neu-Y'Lyntius A TMNT Y'Lyntius tunnel a2.jpg|Der Tunnel nach Neu-Y'Lyntius B TMNT Y'Lyntius tunnel a3.jpg|Der Tunnel nach Neu-Y'Lyntius C TMNT Neu-Ylynt b2.jpg|Blick auf Neu-Y'Lyntius von der Seilbahnstation aus TMNT Neu-Ylynt b.jpg|Die Seilbahn über den Lavasee TMNT Neu-Ylynt b3.jpg|Die Kontrollkanzel der Seilbahn TMNT Neu-Ylynt a.jpg|Blick auf den Turm des Erzmagiers im Zentrum der Stadt TMNT Neu-Ylynt c4.jpg|Der Fuß des Erzmagierturms TMNT Neu-Ylynt c1.jpg|Ein Teil der Stadtmauer A TMNT Neu-Ylynt c2.jpg|Ein Teil der Stadtmauer B TMNT Neu-Ylynt c3.jpg|Ein Blick in die Innenstadt TMNT Neu-Ylynt d1.jpg|Die Kammer des Erzmagiers TMNT Ylynt Suspension.jpg|Die Kammer der Y'Lyntianer im Kristallschlaf TMNT Neu-Ylynt hoverbike.jpg|Ein y'lyntianischer Personenschweber TMNT Neu-Ylynt star chamber a1.jpg|Die Sternenkammer von Neu-Y'Lyntius TMNT Neu-Ylynt star chamber a.jpg|Die Brücke zur Sternenkammer TMNT Neu-Ylynt star chamber a2.jpg|Das Allerheiligste der Sternenkammer TMNT Neu-Ylynt chronicles.jpg|Die Kammer der Chroniken Trivia *Neu-Y'Lyntius kann als Vorlage für eine ähnliche Vergessene Stadt gedient haben, die das erste Mal in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #1 vorgestellt wird. (Für weitere Details, siehe 'Vergessene Stadt') Siehe auch *Y'Lyntius *Y'Lyntianischer Außenposten *Y'Lyntianer **Der Erzmagier **Versallia *Monster aus dem Untergrund *Lava-Wächter *Vergessene Stadt Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Städte